La Clairière
by Littleplume
Summary: Remus Lupin découvre une clairière au coeur de la forêt interdite. Une clairière magique dans laquelle il aime s'évader et oublier. Enfin, c'est sans compter ses amis, prêts à tout pour le sortir de son silence et de sa mélancolie. (Un OS inspiré d'Hundreds of Lilies, qui peut très bien se lire seul.)


**La Clairière**

_Remus & The Maraudeurs_

(Hundreds Of Lilies)

**.:.**

* * *

- Tu as vu Remus ? On avait rendez-vous à la bibliothèque il y a une heure et il n'est pas venu.

Sirius leva les yeux vers James lorsque celui-ci fit irruption dans leur dortoir sans plus de cérémonie. Allongé sur son lit en train de feuilleter le dernier numéro du Mensuel de Métamorphose de James, Sirius fronça les sourcils.

- Non. Tu as demandé à Peter ?

- Oui, il est en bas en train de finir son devoir de Potions, répondit hâtivement James.

- Tu as regardé sur la carte ?

- Non, je ne l'avais pas avec moi. C'est toi qui l'as ? Demanda James en jetant son sac par terre et en se défaisant de sa robe de sorcier qu'il envoya sur son lit.

Il desserra sa cravate et s'agenouilla devant sa valise dans laquelle il se mit à fouiller frénétiquement.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas. Je crois que c'est Peter qui s'en est servi en dernier, répondit Sirius en regardant son meilleur ami avec un drôle d'air. James, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Remus ne s'est pas pointé à la bibliothèque, ça peut arriver. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es dans tous tes états ?

- Ce n'est pas la première fois, dit-il en se redressant, avant de shooter dans sa malle. Il disparaît tout le temps en ce moment !

- Et alors ? Fit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'es pas sa mère, James…

- Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Il disparaît vraiment !

Sirius fixa son ami sans comprendre. Il se redressa en position assise et posa le magazine sur son lit.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Il disparaît ! L'autre jour, je jetais un coup d'œil sur la carte et…

- Tu « jetais un coup d'œil » sur la carte ? Juste comme ça ? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire mesquin. Dis plutôt que tu espionnais Evans, ouais…

James lui lança un regard noir, qui n'eut pour effet que de faire Sirius lever les yeux au ciel.

- D'accord, tu disais ?

- Je disais, reprit James calmement, que je jetais un coup d'œil à la carte, quand j'ai vu Remus se diriger vers la Forêt interdite.

- Et alors ?

- Puis plus rien ! Il s'est évaporé !

Sirius cessa de rire aussitôt. Ses traits se firent plus sérieux et il fixa son ami avec intérêt.

- Comment ça il s'est évaporé ?

- Il a disparu. Un moment il était là, et l'instant d'après, pouf ! Il ne l'était plus.

- Ça n'a aucun sens, dit Sirius en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

- C'est ce que je me suis dit au début. Mais la carte ne se trompe jamais !

Sirius ne répondit rien. Il réfléchit un instant et sembla correspondre silencieusement avec James qui lui faisait part de ses inquiétudes à travers ses yeux noisette.

- Très bien, fit Sirius après un long moment. Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais te rappeler de l'endroit où tu l'as vu disparaître sur la carte ?

La main de James s'envola à ses cheveux et il les ébouriffa nerveusement, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il manquait de confiance en lui. Ce qui, malgré les apparences, arrivait bien plus souvent que le pensait la plupart des gens – c'est à dire Lily Evans.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être.

- Parfait. Alors prends ta cape et on y va. On chope Peter au passage.

James hocha la tête, fouilla dans sa valise pour attraper le précieux objet qu'il glissa sous son pull, et Sirius se leva. Ils sortirent du dortoir et dégringolèrent les escaliers en colimaçon. Ils repérèrent Peter, assis seul à une table, et s'avancèrent vers lui.

- Pete, on a besoin de toi.

- Mais je n'ai pas terminé mon devoir, protesta-t-il.

- Je le finirai, dit James précipitamment.

Peter s'arrêta net. Il tourna la tête vers son ami et comprit que la situation était urgente. Il n'eut même pas besoin de poser de question. Ses amis avaient besoin de lui, et c'était vraiment tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il hocha la tête et rangea ses affaires dans son sac.

- C'est toi qui as la carte ? Souffla Sirius pour que personne ne l'entende, même si c'était peu probable vu le capharnaüm qui régnait dans la Salle commune des Gryffondor.

- Oui, dans mon sac.

- Parfait, on t'expliquera en route, marmonna Sirius.

Ils quittèrent tous les trois hâtivement de la Salle commune, James ignorant même Lily Evans lorsqu'elle passa par l'ouverture au moment où il en sortait.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans un couloir moins bondé, Peter sortit discrètement la carte.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, ajouta-t-il à voix basse, sa baguette pointée vers le vieux morceau de parchemin qu'il avait extrait de son sac.

- Chercher Remus, fit James en accélérant le pas.

Peter fronça les sourcils, les yeux rivés sur la carte.

- Je ne le vois pas.

- Justement.

- Vous croyez qu'il est dans la salle sur demande ?

- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit James. Je crois qu'il est quelque part dans la forêt.

- Dans la forêt ? S'il était dans la forêt, on le saurait, il serait sur la carte.

- Non ! S'écrièrent James et Sirius à l'unisson.

- O-kay…

- Apparemment, James l'a vu aller dans la forêt, puis disparaître.

- Disparaître.

- Oui.

- Très bien, soupira Peter.

- On mettra la cape quand on sera dehors.

Peter tendit la carte à James qui scruta le point où il avait vu Remus s'envoler. Ils traversèrent le château en empruntant des passages secrets pour se faire discrets et arrivèrent sous un rocher derrière le lac en quelques minutes.

Ils enfilèrent la cape, bien qu'ils fussent désormais trop grands pour qu'elle les cache entièrement, et gagnèrent la lisière de la forêt interdite, à quelques mètres de là. Ils dépassèrent la Cabane d'Hagrid, et pénétrèrent dans les bois.

* * *

- Ça devrait être quelque part par là, marmonna James, de longues minutes plus tard, en regardant alternativement la carte, et les arbres plongés dans une épaisse brume argentée.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Sirius en resserrant ses doigts sur sa baguette lorsqu'ils entendirent un râle animal.

- Comment veux-tu que je sois sûr ! Il pourrait être n'importe où dans un rayon de cent mètres au moins.

- Merveilleux, grommela Sirius.

- Continue d'avancer.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, mais fit ce que James lui demandait si gentiment. Il fit quelques pas, quand tout à coup, une agréable sensation de chaleur l'envahit. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, et les rouvrit sur un paysage complètement différent. Il avait quitté la forêt. Au-dessus de lui, un soleil resplendissant avait percé à travers le brouillard qui plongeait habituellement la forêt interdite dans l'obscurité, sous ses pieds, l'herbe était verte et douce, et sous ses yeux, il y avait un spectacle auquel il n'aurait jamais cru assister.

- Sirius ! L'appela la voix étouffée de James. Où est-ce que tu es ?

- James ? Je suis juste là.

- Je ne te vois pas ! Peter, tu le vois, toi ?

- Non. Il était juste là, et … et …

- Avancez ! Leur dit Sirius. Je suis de l'autre côté.

- Comment ça de l'autre côté ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement, mais je suis toujours là… seulement, dans un endroit différent ?

- Différent ? Sirius, est-ce que tu peux revenir ?

- Je pense oui, mais je crois que vous devriez venir voir ça. Faites-moi confiance, faites un pas en avant.

Sirius entendit des soupirs, mais un instant plus tard, James et Peter apparurent à leur tour. Peter regardait autour de lui, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, tandis que James, plus pragmatique, porta aussitôt son regard sur la carte.

- Nous aussi, nous avons disparu, murmura-t-il plus pour lui même que pour ses amis. Remus doit être quelque part par là.

- Je pense aussi, dit Sirius en hochant la tête. S'il a découvert cet endroit, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ait planté sa tente.

Peter acquiesça, et pointa l'autre bout de la clairière. Un arbre gigantesque dont les branches retombaient gracieusement sur le sol semblait attirer la vie autour de lui. Ils virent toutes sortes de créatures magiques cohabiter paisiblement au pied de l'arbre, comme s'il maintenait l'harmonie entre elles. Ça semblait irréel. Magique.

- Il est là, souffla Peter.

Prudemment, les trois amis traversèrent la clairière et s'approchèrent de Remus Lupin, leur quatrième Maraudeur. Ils se laissèrent tomber silencieusement à côté de lui, au pied de l'arbre, et ne pipèrent mot. Remus les avait vus. Ils les avaient entendus dès que Sirius avait franchi le mur et commencé à communiquer en criant à ses amis restés de l'autre côté.

Même eux n'avaient pas pu troubler la tranquillité des lieux.

Bien qu'il ait cherché à les fuir depuis qu'il venait ici, il avait tout de suite su que ça ne pourrait pas durer longtemps. James, Sirius et Peter ne l'auraient jamais laissé disparaitre sans se poser de question. Il savait dès le départ qu'ils finiraient par le trouver.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, dit finalement Remus en essayant de sourire.

Mais il ne trompait personne. Il avait l'air épuisé. Mal en point. Complètement abattu.

- De qui tu te caches ici, Remus ? Demanda James, se moquant royalement de manquer de tact. Ou de quoi ?

- Tu croyais que tu pourrais nous cacher tout ça combien de temps ? Ajouta Sirius en regardant loin devant lui.

- Pas éternellement, avoua Remus en soupirant. J'avais seulement besoin de temps pour faire le vide.

- Quand est-ce que tu as découvert cet endroit ?

- Le mois dernier.

- C'est joli.

- On peut dire ça…

- Le mois dernier ? Reprit Peter en fronçant les sourcils. Oh… Après les rendez-vous pédagogiques, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il.

Percé à jour, Remus hocha lentement la tête. Ses amis avaient tous des projets. James voulait devenir le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch du club de Flaquemare, Sirius voulait devenir un Auror dans l'espoir de cracher encore davantage sur son nom et sa famille, et même Peter espérait un jour obtenir un emploi confortable au Ministère, dans le département de Régulation des détournements des objets magiques. Mais Remus… Remus n'avait rien. Il n'avait pas d'avenir, et son entretien pédagogique lui avait finalement ouvert les yeux.

- Tu sais, si ça peut te rassurer, commença lentement Sirius, lors de mon entretien, quand j'ai parlé de mon ambition de devenir Auror, McGonagall m'a ri au nez. Elle a dit « Monsieur Black, vous avez presque tous les atouts pour devenir un parfait Auror. Excepté votre manque total de discipline. Vous avez plus de chances de finir à Azkaban que de rejoindre un jour les nobles rangs des Aurors. »

- Dur, se moqua James en riant.

- Pour sa défense, je venais de faire disparaître tout ce qu'il y a avait dans son bureau, et bizarrement, ça ne lui a pas plu des masses…

- Bizarre, en effet, se moqua Peter.

- Elle a raison, cela dit, tu as plus de chances de finir à Azkaban.

- La ferme, James. Tout ça pour dire Remus, on sait que l'idée de futur te fait peur, mais tu en as un, Remus. Il suffit que t'ailles à sa rencontre.

Remus déglutit, conscient que ses amis le connaissaient mieux qu'il ne se connaissait parfois. Il leur en avait fallu peu pour qu'ils sachent exactement ce qui le tracassait. C'était à la fois exaspérant, et rassurant d'avoir des personnes comme eux à ses côtés.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, dit cependant Remus en soupirant.

- Alors explique-nous, demanda calmement James en regardant son ami droit dans les yeux.

C'était difficile de refuser quoi que ce soit à James lorsqu'il vous regardait de la sorte. Il y avait tellement de détermination dans son regard, et tant de respect, que vous finissiez toujours par vous confier. Pas parce que vous en aviez envie, mais seulement parce que ses yeux noisette ne vous laissaient pas le choix.

- Quand Dumbledore est venu chez nous la première fois, commença-t-il à voix basse, il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a demandé ce que j'aimerais faire plus tard. J'avais dix ans, et je savais déjà que ma vie était condamnée. Je savais que je n'avais pas ma place dans la société, j'étais un monstre.

- C'est n'imp…, tenta de s'offusquer James, avant d'être interrompu par une claque derrière la tête.

Il lança un regard noir à Sirius, qui fit signe à Remus de poursuivre.

- Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas, reprit Remus. Je lui ai dit que je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi, ce qui était vrai puisque j'avais presque toujours été un loup-garou. C'est à ce moment-là… c'est à ce moment-là qu'il m'a dit que j'aurais tout le loisir d'y penser quand je serai à Poudlard. J'ai cru que c'était une blague… J'ai cru qu'il se moquait de moi, et je me suis mis à pleurer. Mais il est resté là, et a attendu que je m'arrête, sans se défausser de son sourire. Il n'y avait pas de pitié dans son regard… juste… juste de la bonté. Il m'a demandé si je voulais venir à Poudlard. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je n'avais jamais eu à me poser la question. Le choix avait été fait pour moi des années auparavant.

Il poussa un soupir, et un sourire fragile s'empara de ses lèvres.

- Et quand je suis arrivé ici, j'étais terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un découvre mon secret. Je ne l'ai pas gardé longtemps, de toute évidence…

- Six mois et vingt-huit jours, fit Sirius avec un sourire arrogant, déclenchant l'hilarité de ses amis.

Leurs rires ricochèrent dans la clairière, raisonnant faiblement comme des petits sons de cloches.

- Exactement. Graduellement, j'ai oublié un peu ce que j'étais, parce que pour la première fois, des gens me regardaient comme si j'étais normal…

- Mais tu es normal ! Protesta James en fronçant les sourcils.

Ça lui valut une nouvelle frappe de la part de Sirius.

- Il va vraiment falloir qu'on travaille sur tes manières. Cesse d'interrompre les gens sans arrêt, c'est terriblement grossier.

- Tu peux parler, Black, tu n'es…

- Oh ! S'exclama Peter. Fermez-la. Tous les deux.

Les deux maraudeurs grognèrent, mais s'exécutèrent.

- Merci. Continue, Remus.

Remus esquissa un sourire amusé, et secoua la tête. Aussi insupportables qu'ils étaient, il ne les échangerait contre rien au monde. Même pas sa condition de loup-garou.

…

…

…

Il se figea en réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser.

- Remus ?

- Désolé, c'est juste que… parfois je ne sais pas trop comment vous dire que… que je suis vraiment content de vous avoir rencontrés…

Sirius se tourna vers James en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je crois que cette clairière transforme sa testostérone en œstrogènes.

James écarquilla les yeux, l'air interdit.

- Tu prends tes cours d'Etudes des Moldus un peu trop à cœur…

- La ferme.

- Toi la fe…

- Oh !

Ils se turent à nouveau et reportèrent leur attention vers Remus qui souriait tranquillement.

- Je suis désolé. Je sais que je raconte n'importe quoi. Ce que je veux dire c'est que parfois, j'oublie un peu trop facilement que Poudlard n'est pas la vraie vie. Un jour, il faudra tous qu'on quitte l'école, et moi… moi je n'aurai nulle part où aller. C'est chez moi ici, plus que n'importe où ailleurs. Ici, je peux être qui je veux. Mais en dehors des murs de ce château, je suis de nouveau un loup-garou. Et je ne serai jamais rien d'autre. Personne ne voudra de moi. Personne ne voudra embaucher quelqu'un comme moi. C'est facile de l'oublier quand vous avez des amis qui ne semblent pas vraiment se rendre compte que vous vous transformez en monstre une fois par mois. Mais au final, c'est ce que je suis… Je serai toujours seul.

- Remus, commença Peter en regardant son ami douloureusement. Tu ne seras jamais seul si on est là, si ?

- Je sais… ce que je veux dire c'est que… quand je suis Remus, vous êtes là. Mais quand je suis Remus le loup-garou, je suis seul. Et c'est ce qui fait que je serai toujours seul. Parce que je serai toujours un loup-garou. Et quand on aura quitté cette école, je ne serai pas seulement seul une fois par mois… je serai seul dans la société. Seul contre les préjugés, seul contre les…

- Tu sais, l'interrompis Sirius, j'ai lu un article dans le magazine que James m'a prêté…

- Je croyais qu'on n'interrompait pas les gens ? Et je ne t'ai rien prêté, tu t'es servi sans demander.

- Un détail, fit Sirius en chassant la remarque de son meilleur ami d'un geste de la main. Le plus important, c'est que j'ai lu quelque chose d'intéressant dans ce magazine. Si tu arrêtais d'interrompre les gens à tout bout de champ, on gagnerait vraiment un temps fou.

James leva les yeux au ciel, mais laissa Sirius continuer.

- Donc, comme je le disais, j'ai lu un article dans lequel il parlait de ce sorcier qui a combattu un loup-garou en le distrayant. Il était extrêmement doué en métamorphose, et a transformé tout ce qu'il pouvait en lapin, en oiseaux, en chiens… Bref, tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Apparemment, ça lui a permis de prendre la fuite.

- Touchante histoire, fit Peter en fronçant les sourcils mais je ne vois pas co…

- Mais bien sûr ! S'exclama James en sautant sur ses jambes avec un sourire écrasé sur le visage. Sirius tu es un génie !

- N'est-ce pas ? Fit celui-ci en souriant avec arrogance.

- Ce serait absolument génial. Ça nous permettrait d'être avec lui pendant la pleine lune, sans nous faire repérer. Ce serait l'idéal.

- Un plan parfait.

- Ça va demander du travail…

- Ce ne sera pas facile, reconnut Sirius en hochant la tête.

- Mais ça vaut le coup…

- Exactement.

- Je crois qu'on peut trouver ce dont on a besoin dans la bibliothèque de mes parents. Ils ont plusieurs étagères consacrées à ce sujet ! Je n'aurai qu'à prendre ceux qui nous intéressent à Noël, et les ramener ici à la rentrée.

- Parfait ! Et on pourra co…

- Ho ! S'exclama Peter, tandis que Remus regardait ses mais avec incrédulité. Ça vous tuerait de nous expliquer ce qui a traversé vos brillants esprits ?

- On va devenir Animagi ! S'exclamèrent James et Sirius à l'unisson.

- Non, refusa catégoriquement Remus après quelques secondes de silence. C'est hors de question. Non.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour nous en empêcher ? Demanda arrogamment James.

- Réfléchis un peu, c'est parfait comme plan.

- Non, Sirius, c'est bien trop dangereux. Et c'est illégal ! Vous n'avez que quatorze ans !

- Justement, tu seras là pour nous tenir en laisse, plaisanta Sirius.

- Non, c'est hors de question, répéta Remus. Peter, dis-leur.

- En fait… En fait je crois que c'est une bonne idée. Je veux en devenir un, moi aussi.

- Et cette clairière est l'endroit parfait pour nous entraîner, enchaina Sirius en se tournant vers James, comme s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus.

- On l'appellera la Clairière des Maraudeurs.

- C'est ridicule.

- Pas plus ridicule que de s'appeler Sirius, protesta James.

- Ne me…

- LA FERME !

* * *

**N/A** : Bonsoir à tous :)

J'espère que si vous venez de lire le dernier chapitre d'HoL, vous n'avez pas été confus pas cet OS, qui se déroule deux ans plus tôt par rapport à l'histoire principale.

Pour les petits nouveaux, j'espère que vous avez pu apprécié cet OS comme un électron libre :)

Dans tous les cas de figure, on remercie **DelfineNotPadfoot** qui a corrigé cet OS il y a quelques jours. Vous savez, je pourrais la laisser écrire mes chapitres, ça irait plus vite :p

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée (nuit), et un bon week-end.

Lp.


End file.
